Transportation systems, such as aircraft, have one or more compartments that are accessed from the exterior of the aircraft. A locking or latching assembly is positioned on the access door of the compartment to enable a user to access the compartment. Such assemblies are accessed while the aircraft is on the ground. The latching assembly should securely maintain the access door in the closed position when the aircraft is in flight, and it should provide an indication that indicates that the access door is securely closed.